Omnipotent
by Insomniac Panda
Summary: AU Their old school had treated all of the members of the prestigious families, Hyuuga and Uchiha, with the utmost respect. This place was totally different. Here, they have to earn the respect and dignity that they once held. Pairings inside
1. Displume

_Omnipotent_

By Jiyuu Ryoushi

_This is a story based in an average high school, where many of the students are emotionally unstable, and can be considered clinically insane. This story is, without doubt, about two completely average boys, whose families are world renowned, and richer than anyone you know could dream to be. Okay...maybe not so average. _

_--_

_Chapter 1 : Displume_

Shopping. The most common thing to do before a school year begins. Today is the day that Hyuuga Neji shops for school clothing. But not any school clothing. Normal, **peasant **school clothing. Now, if it wasn't obvious enough, Neji wasn't used to this sort of shopping. All he shopped for was clothes made out of the finest material, and never, ever touched the hands of one poor enough to live in a town home.

"Sir," a butler asked from behind him, carrying all of his clothes he had decided were good enough to grace his body.

Neji grunted in reply.

"Your uncle called. He said it's time to check out and go home," The butler replied, in a formally bored tone.

--

"Sasuke, what about this shirt?" He's mother asked, holding a white button up shirt to her sons chest, "It makes you look so handsome."

His mother was not raised from a rich and prestigious family, she was servant. But, not any servant. She was a servant pretty enough to capture Uchiha Fugaku's eye. They had spent many nights together, in secret of course.

"No," He stated simply. He didn't like any of the clothes that his mother was pulling out. They were too..._commoner-ish _for his tastes. His mother sighed. His older brother, Itachi, had no complaints about the clothing they were buying for him. _'He just wants to act like a perfect son. He wants to make me look bad!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

--

"S-supper is d-done," Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin stammered. The Hyuugas walked into the huge dining room, where the table stretched done almost all of the room. The maids and butlers waited at each of the chairs, holding napkins, silverware, and plates. Four maids stood by the kitchen door, holding platers with silver dishes upon the faces of each .

--

**A/N : I am currently looking for a beta, so if you'd be able to help me, you'd be the coolest person ever in my eyes. Okay, about the length, I want to know how you feel about the story before I make it any longer, or continue it. Pairings are : NejiTen, SasuNaru, Onesided NaruHina, Onesided SasuSaku, maybe more if you guys want. Sasuke's parents are alive, so is Obito.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Omnipotent_

By Jiyuu Ryoushi

Chapter 2

"TenTen!" A feminine voiced called, "You're going to be late!"

"Nghh," a tired brunette groaned. School, the horror that surpassed anything, had finally arrived. This year TenTen was going to be a second year. The girl rolled over, and pulled the sheets above her head.

There was a knock on the door, "Wake up!" TenTen folded the covers and groaned. She slid out of bed and began to look for her uniform. Sighing tiredly, TenTen grabbed her skirt and shirt. She threw them on lazily, and then slid her jacket on. She glanced in the mirror. Her hair was down, something not most people see. The brunette walked over to her desk and pulled a drawer open. After rearranging the contents she found a hair tie. The girl quickly tied her up. Giving herself another look up and down she nodded to herself.

--

"Oi! TenTen!" a voice from behind her called out. She turned around and saw her friend, Rock Lee, staring at her. She sighed.

"How is your morning?" asked Lee, looking directly at her.

"Fine, Lee..." TenTen pulled her backpack closer to her back, "Wonder if we'll get any new students."

Lee nodded in agreement, "That would be delightful," The dark haired boy grinned enthusiastically, "This school year will be great, I know it."

TenTen looked at the boy clad in green, with a bowl cut, and smiled. "Thanks, Lee."

"Anytime, my youthful flower."

TenTen stared at Lee. _'Where did he get that nickname for me?' _They continued to walk in silence.

After they rounded two corners, Lee jerked his head up, as if he remembered something important. The black haired boy punched his hand.

"Ah, yes. I remember!" He yelled. TenTen stopped walking and turned to face Lee, who was standing there, fist in hand. His black hair shining in the light, and his teeth gleaming. "I heard that some Suna students might be transferring here."

"Really?" TenTen asked. She had seen some of the students, three of them. Two boys, and one girl. '_Please don't let it be _them_.' _The youngest, Sabaku No Gaara, had a rather bad reputation about him. It was said he killed his uncle, and that he killed many more people after that. It was also said that he had an "inner demon" that he called 'mother' when he was having an episode. He was the most feared.

"Him? Why, of all people?" The girl asked worriedly.

"He is stronger than me. I must prove myself to Gai-sensei by beating all those more powerful!" Lee said, a determined look on his face. He pumped his fist in the air.

"He is stronger than me. I must prove myself to Gai-sensei by beating all those more powerful!" Lee said, a determined look on his face. He pumped his fist in the air.

--

"Hey, TenTen! Long time no see, eh?" Naruto asked, leaning against the lockers.

TenTen laughed, "Agreed."

She shut her locker after sticking her bag in it. Naruto got off the locker, and turned around to face his friends, with a wide grin. He rambled off something TenTen didn't hear as she went down the hallway to her class room. '_A-2 254_'. _Can this school be any bigger?' _

The hallways were filled with people pushing, hugging, and chatting about their summer. Her class was all the way at the end of the hallway. The brunette tried to walk as fast as she could without tripping over anything, or anyone.

Suddenly, someone crashed into her back, forcing her to the floor. She glared up at the perpetrator. There stood a long haired, and dark brown haired boy, with beautiful, but strange eyes. He glared down at her. _'New kid...' _TenTen thought. She glanced the new kid up and down. Dark pants, button shirt, the usual, but the kid didn't seem to be too normal.

"Hn," the boy grunted at her.

She glared. This boy didn't even ask if she was okay, or even offer to help her. The girl heard someone gasp from behind. '_Rock Lee...' _Lee came up and helped her help, grabbing her books also, and giving them to her.

"Are you okay, TenTen-chan?" Lee asked concernedly.

TenTen waved his helpful hand off, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You there," Rock Lee said, standing away from TenTen, and pointing his hand at the boy who had knocked down TenTen, "What is your name?"

The new kid glanced at Rock Lee. "Hmph," he said, and he walked away with that.

"He is a strange one."

--

"Oi-Oi-Oi! New kid in my seat!" A blond yelled at the raven-haired boy currently in his seat. The black haired boy merely 'Hn'ed at the blond, and turned away from him, and stuck his mouth in his hands.

"Hello? Teme, you're in my seat," the blue eyed boy protested, shaking Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shook off his hand, and stared at the front of the class room. The blond boy gave up his attempts at trying to get the Uchiha to move, and was now trying to find a spot to sit. Many of the chairs were taken up, all but the few by the new transfer student.

The blond slid into a chair, and attempted to introduce himself to the person he was sitting next to. Above him, during the attempt there would probably be a sign that said "EPIC FAIL.." Sasuke chuckled. _'Super loser.'_

--

**A/N : I have a Beta now!! Her name is loves-emo-guys-with-hair! So, I hope to make any mistakes! And school is starting. T.T School sucks. **


End file.
